My Hero Academia-Flashback!
by Scarecrow88
Summary: Ten years of fighting. So much death and destruction has happened since...but maybe there is a chance to fix it all. Let's find out! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia- Flashback

Chapter 1

I do not own My Hero Academia…unfortunately.

Ten years…it has been ten years since All Might battled All For One. A lot has happened since then, All For One escaped Tartarus prison with the help of several villains. The world's heroes braced for a fight, but nothing happened. Villains stopped being active all together. Then it slowly started happening. Heroes all over Japan began to disappear. Only to reappear at the last place they were seen; their bodies mutilated. Heroes began to work in teams afterward. Even then it offered little protection for them, even more Heroes were found dead. The biggest shock was when the current number one hero Endeavor was found murdered in his own home. Then All For One made his appearance, along with an army of villains all over Japan. They quickly crushed the Government and their forces, along with what few experienced Heroes were left. The Villains had taken over Japan with almost no resistance. The people hoped that the Heroes of other countries would help, but none came. The few remaining Heroes that were left formed resistances across the country, but it was a slowly losing fight. Soon All For One's army would snuff out the few remaining Heroes.

"Ten years…we've been fighting for ten years…"

A figure sat in a room lit only by candlelight. The small flames danced around casting shadows along the concrete walls. The light danced along the figure revealing a mess of green hair. The light showed a young man with a freckled face covered with scars. His green eyes were dim and tired. Twenty-five-year-old Izuku Midoriya stood and slowly made his way to stand by a full-length mirror along the wall. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He studied his nude form. He stood at six feet, his body was built to the point he looked to almost be sculpted out of stone, minus the many scars that covered his body the largest a gash across his chest that went from his left pec all the way down to his groin area. The biggest change was that his left arm was gone from the shoulder.

"Ten tears. I've failed everyone…"

The door to the dark room opened, a red shirt and jean shorts seemed to float into the room.

"Izuku?"

Izuku turned slightly towards the door.

"Yes, Toru?"

Toru Hagakure seemed to be slightly uncomfortable at his lack of clothing by the way she turned around.

"Shoto is back from his mission. He asked to see you immediately."

Izuku just walked over to a small cot in the corner where some dirty clothes were laid on it.

"Tell him I'll be there soon…"

Toru just walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Izuku put on the clothes on the cot. He was soon clothed in a pair of dirty jeans that were ripped in several spots and a soiled white shirt. Izuku exited the room making his way down a dark hall that was lit by candlelight every ten feet or so. People littered the hall, civilians that Izuku and what few Heroes who were left had been able to rescue. After moving through the long hall, he came to a large steel door. Izuku opened it, stepping out into a wide-open area filled with hundreds of cots that held many sleeping civilians. Izuku saw Shoto and Toru standing along the wall to his right. Both seemed to be engaged in conversation. Well he assumed so, he could see Shoto talking but obviously, he couldn't see Toru speaking. He made his way over to them. As he closed the distance between themselves, he could hear Toru talking as well. They noticed him coming towards them.

"Well then Shoto, I'll see you later tonight then."

Shoto Todoroki gave her a small smile.

"I'm looking forward to it Toru."

Toru left just as Izuku stepped up to them. He watched her leave, then turned to Shoto.

"So, you and Toru? How long has that been going on?"

The half cold, half hot user gave a small shrug also watching her go.

"A little over five months."

Izuku just nodded.

"You wanted to see me?"

Shoto turned himself so that he was fully face to face with Izuku. Shoto hadn't changed much over the last ten years. He was taller than Izuku by an inch and his bi-colored hair was longer, reaching down to just above his shoulders.

"Yes…first the supply mission was a success. We have enough food and water for at least a month."

Izuku watched Shoto's usually careful expression turn dark.

"But there are signs that All For One's forces are on the move. From their movements, it seems their looking for us."

Izuku felt the stub of where his left arm used to be flare up in phantom pain at the mention of All For One. He brought up his right hand to gently lay it on the stub, to try and chase away the invisible pain.

"How many are there?"

Shoto lowered his voice as a few civilians walked by them. It wouldn't due to cause a panic.

"From what I could gather given my limited options to recon the area they have well over a hundred villains. They were led by Dabi and Tomura."

Izuku blew out a sharp breath of air. His hand running through his messy hair.

"Damn…we don't have the numbers to deal with them. Counting you, Toru and myself. We only have two more heroes here. Eijiro Kirishima and Itsuka Kendo."

Shoto looked over at all the civilians who were mostly asleep.

"We could use them. At least the ones who have better combat-related Quirks."

Izuku shock his head.

"We can't risk the civilians…have Toru gather them up and escape through the underground tunnels, Itsuka will provide her with support. Eijiro will bring up the rear of the civilians."

Shoto craned his neck to the side and cracked it.

"Let me guess…you and I will be confronting the enemy up close and personal."

Izuku made a fist.

"Right. We will hold them off for as long as we can. Go and get everything ready. We have to hurry."

Izuku and Shoto went their separate ways. Shoto to find Toru and the others, and Izuku went to stand in front of a large stone wall, on it were thousands of names. Names of those who have died in the last ten years of fighting. He soon found the section he was looking for. Class 1-A.

Yuga Aoyoma, Killed in Action.

Mina Ashido, Killed in Action.

Tsuyu Asui, Missing in Action.

Tenya Iida, Killed in Action.

Ochaco Uraraka, Killed in Action.

Mashirao Ojiro, Killed in Action.

Denki Kaminari, Killed in Action.

Koji Koda, Killed in Action.

Rikido Sato, Killed in Action.

Mezo Shoji, Killed in Action.

Kyoka Jiro, Killed in Action.

Hanta Sero, Killed in Action.

Fumikage Tokoyami, Killed in Action.

Katsuki Bakugo, Killed in Action.

Minoru Mineta, Killed in Action.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Killed in Action.

He looked at each of his classmates' names. All killed by All For One, with the exception of Tsuyu, she disappeared on a mission and wasn't seen since. Izuku traced his fingers across Ochaco's name.

"I'm sorry everyone…Ochaco I'm sorry for being too weak to protect you…"

His eyes scanned the wall finding two other names. Inko Midoriya and Toshinori Yagi, both killed by All For One. Izuku failed everyone, it didn't matter how hard he had fought. It was all for nothing.

"All right everyone gather your things! We are preparing to move to a new location. Please hurry!"

Izuku turned and watched Toru start to get all the civilians to pack what few belongings they had. Each person also was told to grab as much food and water as possible. Shoto was standing next to Toru as she gave out instructions to everyone. He gently grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. He spoke something to her before he left her standing there. Shoto came to stand next to Izuku.

"We should get ready ourselves."

Izuku nodded.

"So, what did you say to Toru?"

Shoto just shrugged, giving Izuku a small smile.

"I just asked her to marry me when this battle is over and we find a new base."

Izuku stared dumbly at him for several moments, before his face broke into a smile. Something that was extremely rare these days.

"Wow, so what did she say?"

Shoto started to walk away, to prepare for battle.

"She said yes."

Izuku watched him go. He was glad for his friend. It was a light in the many moments of darkness they had. Izuku as well left for his room to change into his uniform. They had to win, too much pain has come to pass, he had to give Shoto and Toru their best shot at some happiness.

* * *

Onboard a US Aircraft carrier inside Japanese waters.

On the deck of the aircraft carrier stood a tall man with light brown hair and a very muscular frame that filled out the flight suit he wore; his face was serious and he had a noticeable scar that went from his forehead down to just above his right eye. He watched as the sun slowly set over the country that they were sent to. He turned as a set of footfalls approached him from behind, his hazel eyes focusing on the small female that came up to him.

"Tsu…you should be resting down below. You shouldn't be pushing yourself in your condition."

Tsuyu stood in front of the large man who towered over her 4'11 frame, dressed in a pair of black stretch pants and a grey shirt. Her dark green hair was now cut much shorter than it used to. Coming to her mid back. Her wide mouth broke out into a smile as her hands came down to rest on her stomach that showed that she was clearly pregnant.

"Garr you worry too much about me, I'm quite fine. Ribbit."

Garr gently placed his hands over Tsuyu's on her stomach. He chuckled at their size difference, him standing at 6'4 compared to her 4'11 frame.

"I'm allowed to fret over my own wife."

She leaned into him, resting her head on him.

"I'm coming with you. I know you are against it but those are my friends out there. I need to get them out of there…ribbit."

Garr sighed.

"Your right I don't like it…"

He got down on one knee so he could look at her face.

"But I know better than to argue with you at this point. Just make sure to stay with Harper and Octavia, they'll keep you safe."

Tsuyu kissed his forehead.

"I promise. I've noticed that everyone has been pretty quiet about this mission. Any details you want to share?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a rescue job. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Tsuyu could tell there was something that her husband wasn't telling her, but she decided to not press it.

"All right. I'm going to go get ready to leave. Love you, ribbit."

Garr watched his wife leave below deck, he was sure she was heading to their private room onboard.

 _'I am sorry love…I hate the fact I have to lie to you. But if this plan works then everything will be put back the way it was…I just hope we'll still find each other…'_

"Garr!"

Garr looked towards his right as three women all wearing flight suits like his made their way to him. He gave a small wave. His three little sisters.

"Erika, Octavia, Harper. You three ready for this mission?"

Erika was a slim young woman of twenty-five. Her short brown hair curled around her ears. She was tall for a woman standing at a height of 5'11. Her blue eyes were shining with intellect.

"Certainly brother."

Octavia was next, she was twenty-two. She stood at a height of 5'7, with sharp brown eyes and long sandy blond hair going down to her lower back. Unlike her slimmer older sister, she was built more like her older brother with muscle clearly shown through her flight suit.

"Hey, old man! You get in some quality time with the wife?"

Garr looked down at Octavia, he put a large hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Old man? I'm only thirty! And no for your information she's pregnant."

Octavia gave her brother a sly look.

"You two can still do it even though she is."

He threw his hands over his ears. Face showing comedic levels of shock.

"No don't say things like that! You're supposed to be innocent!"

"Hehe."

Garr turned to his final sibling, Harper, the youngest of the four at sixteen, and the shortest at 4'8. She had bright hazel eyes like her older brother, and her blonde hair cut in a bob cut. She was built petite compared to all her older siblings.

"You two are so funny!"

The three older siblings watched their youngest with small smiles on their faces. Garr walked over to Harper and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Harper…are you prepared?"

He spoke softly to her. His hazel eyes showing concern towards her. Harper just smiled cheerily and nodded her head.

"I am big brother…"

Her expression softened as she stared up at her brother. Her face showing concern.

"But what about you? You're the one making the biggest sacrifice…"

Octavia sighed. She didn't look like joking anymore. Her eyes downcast.

"Yeah. It isn't fair! Tsuyu's four months along! And..and it's just not fair!"

Erika put her hand on Octavia's shoulder. She spoke calmly, clearly the voice of reason of the four.

"Your right Octavia. It isn't fair, but if this plan works, I am sure they will find each other."

Garr pulled the three into his embrace.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for better sisters than you three…now let's get ready."

Garr released them and began to make his way towards the door that led below deck. The three sisters watched him go before Octavia spoke up yelling across the deck.

"Hey bro! Where you goin?"

Garr just waved back at her before disappearing through the door. Octavia snickered.

"Yea…he's going to go get some quality time!"

* * *

The sun had finally set when the villain's attack came. Izuku and Shoto stood at the entrance to their underground base, the surrounding area was filled with rubble from the destroyed buildings in the immediate area. Izuku stood side by side with Shoto, as well over one hundred villains appeared in the area around them. Standing in the middle of the villains were Dabi and Tomura. Izuku took a step forward. He wore black combat boots with green combat pants and a tight-fitting blue and red shirt with 'Plus Ultra' written on it. Shoto wore his old hero uniform even though it was ripped and worn in several areas. Izuku activated Full Cowl at 100%.

"None of you are getting past us!"

Shoto following suit and powered up. His ice and flames covering his body. The villains didn't move forward, but they didn't seem worried about the two that barred their path. Izuku whispered just loud enough for Shoto to hear.

"Toru and the others should have had enough time to evacuate. We'll take as many out as we can then we retreat…don't pull your punches. Put them down. Permanently."

Shoto's flame flared.

"Will do."

Just before both of them attacked a booming voice erupted from above them.

"Izuku Midoriya! It has been far too long!"

Izuku and Shoto looked above them. Standing on top of a half-destroyed high rise was…

"ALL FOR ONE!"

Izuku's power flared at the sight of his worst enemy, he was about to jump after him but Shoto grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Izuku wait! Look."

He looked closer at All For One. He held something in his hand a floating pair of clothes. Both Izuku's and Shoto's blood ran cold. Toru.

"Midoriya! This is for you! A reminder if you will of what happens to those who continue to defy me! Spearlike Bones!"

A bone drill erupted from All For One's arm. He reared it back and thrusted the drill bone straight through Toru. Shoto watched as he tossed her down to the street below where she laid still. He could see her blood pulling around her. Shoto lost all composure; he shot flames and ice all around him. His screams drowning out all other noise.

"ALL FOR ONE! I'll Kill You!"

So, this is my first attempt at a My Hero Academia FanFic. I hope that everyone who reads it will enjoy. So please review honestly. I'm going to put my own spin on things so tell me if you like it. Thanks! I'm shooting for a bi-weekly update schedule by the way. Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia- Flashback

Chapter 2

I do not own My Hero Academia…just my OC's.

Last time on My Hero Academia-Flashback!

Just before both of them attacked a booming voice erupted from above them.

"Izuku Midoriya! It has been far too long!"

Izuku and Shoto looked above them. Standing on top of a half-destroyed high rise was…

"ALL FOR ONE!"

Izuku's power flared at the sight of his worst enemy, he was about to jump after him but Shoto grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Izuku wait! Look."

He looked closer at All For One. He held something in his hand a floating pair of clothes. Both Izuku's and Shoto's blood ran cold. Toru.

"Midoriya! This is for you! A reminder if you will of what happens to those who continue to defy me! Spearlike Bones!"

A bone drill erupted from All For One's arm. He reared it back and thrusted the drill bone straight through Toru. Shoto watched as he tossed her down to the street below where she laid still. He could see her blood pulling around her. Shoto lost all composure; he shot flames and ice all around him. His screams drowning out all other noise.

"ALL FOR ONE! I'll Kill You!"

Now…

Shoto using his flames blasted himself off of the ground with enough force to send him flying through the air straight for All For One. Dabi appeared in front of him to block his path, blue flames covering his hands. Shoto created a large ice spear and swatted Dabi back down to the ground.

"Stay out of my way!"

As soon as he was close enough Shoto blasted off both fire and ice towards All For One. The blast hit him dead on. Shoto landed on top of the building as the blast cleared. All For One just stood in the same spot, with no visible injuries on him. Dabi and Tomura arrived just a moment later, surrounding Shoto. A second after Izuku landed next to Shoto.

"Shoto…let me take him on…I need you to take Tomura and Dabi."

Before Shoto could respond, the three villains struck. Dabi going after Izuku, and Tomura going after Shoto with All For One. Izuku dodged Dabi's flames with ease, moving back and forth. Using his superior speed, he got behind Dabi and rushed towards him. Just before he could land a blow a massive form rammed into him from the side, knocking him away. He landed on his feet. He looked at the new enemy in his path.

"Muscular…"

The large, bulky and muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair and the large scar where his left eye used to be, smiled.

"Ho-oh! Boy! You have no idea how much I've wanted a rematch with you! I'm going to make you bleed!"

Both villains rushed him. Dabi coming in on his right and Muscular coming in on his vulnerable left. Izuku decided to take a page out of his mentor's playbook. He channeled the power from his legs and pushed. He blasted off straight towards Dabi.

"NEW HAMPSHIRE! SMASH!"

He hit Dabi full force with his body. Sending him flying back into another building. He turned on his heel, facing Muscular who was almost on top of him.

"Die, boy!"

Izuku thrust his hand out and flicked his finger.

"Delaware Smash!"

The shockwave wasn't enough to send Muscular flying, but it was however enough to make him stop in his tracks. Izuku pulled his arm back and yelled…

"SMASH!"

His fist hit Muscular with such force that it caused his hand to pierce the massive muscle on his enemy and to continue until his arm had exited Muscular's back.

"Sorry…but this is war."

Izuku ripped his arm away as Muscular fell to the ground. Dead. He looked to where Dabi had gone flying and found that his body was embedded into the building that he'd been flown into, he wasn't moving. Suddenly he heard Shoto scream out in pain. Izuku rushed to the edge of the building he was on and looked down.

"Shoto!"

All For One had Shoto pinned to the ground. Izuku could see how badly Shoto was injured. His legs were twisted at different angles, completely broken beyond belief. His right arm was gone, and he had an ugly tear in his side that exposed part of his rips. Izuku jumped to the ground and started to run towards his fallen friend.

"Not so fast Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku stopped as All For One turned to face him. Tomura's hand hovered just above Shoto's face.

"If you take another step, I'll have Tomura kill your last friend…just like I killed the others and all those people you tried to keep safe."

The current wielder of One For All clenched his fist.

"What do you want…haven't you had enough! You won! Is that what you want to hear! Fine! You won!"

All For One's skin on his face split open, revealing two eyes that watched him as he broke down and sighed. It was no fun playing this game with a defeated opponent. The other villains that were there surrounded them in a circle. All For One turned towards Tomura and nodded. The Decay wielder placed his hand on Shoto's face, who just looked to where Toru's body laid, his tears flowing. Izuku collapsed as his one remaining friend decayed to nothing in front of him.

"It's time. Let's end this for good…"

All For One came to stand in front of Izuku and lifted his right arm.

"Ultimate Combination!"

All For One brought his arm down to finally end One For All. Suddenly his arm stopped just before it hit Izuku. A blue wave surrounded All For One it seemed to prevent him from moving.

"What! What is this?"

Dust suddenly kicked up into the air as a strong breeze went past Izuku. He covered his eyes from it. Then he heard a voice, saying something that he had not heard in a long, long time.

"Izuku…it's fine now. Why?"

Izuku opened his eyes landing on a figure in front of him, they had their back to him. It was a massive man wearing a green flight suit, he turned his head towards him. He had a noticeable scar on his forehead, but the thing Izuku noticed the most was that the man was smiling…

"Because I am here!"

Suddenly the man reared his right arm back, his arm covered in a yellow tint and yelled.

"Solar Impact!"

The man's fist connected with All For One and sent him flying. Causing him to go through several pieces of rubble. The man turned and helped Izuku up off the ground. Izuku then noticed that he was surrounded by several other people dressed like the man in front of him, then his eyes landed on someone he thought long dead.

"Tsu…Tsuyu? You're alive?!"

Tsuyu gentle hugged Izuku, her voice spoken low.

"I'm sorry that we got here so late…"

Izuku then noticed her figure. His eyes widening.

"You're pregnant!"

She chuckled, as she stepped back. Letting him see her fully for the first time in many years.

"A lot has happened. Ribbit."

The many villains that had stood there in utter shock that their leader had been blown back by one blow began to regain their composure. They started to slowly advance on the small group.

"Octavia. Do you want the small fries?"

She smiled up at her older brother.

"My pleasure!"

Her muscle mass increased to twice what it normally was. She pushed off with her muscled legs with a boost of speed. She charged into a crowd of villains and begun to knock them away like flies. Her blows putting them down. The villains began to back off, terrified of the girl's immense strength. Erika turned to another group raising her hands towards them. A blue wave surrounded thirty of them. She suddenly raised quickly and the enemies covered in the blue energy went soaring into the air several hundred feet. She brought her hands down to the ground and they reversed their trajectory. They slammed into the ground, rubble and debris getting flown away due to the impact. The villain's bodies were broken, their insides turned to mush from the impact. The remaining enemies fled from panic, leaving Tomura and a now standing All For One behind. Izuku stared wide-eyed at the people who had saved him. They had turned the tide so easily.

"Who…who are you guys?"

Garr turned slightly to him, keeping another eye on the two remaining enemies.

"We're the Olsen siblings. I'm Garr."

He pointed to Erika, Octavia, and then Harper.

"That is Erika, the muscular one is Octavia, and the little one is Octavia."

He smiled then as his gaze flickered over to Tsuyu.

"And you already know my wife."

Izuku blinked several times, his brain processing what he just heard.

 _'Wife?'_

Suddenly his eyes widened, head snapping around to Tsuyu.

"You're married!?"

Tsuyu nodded, feeling glad that some of the old Izuku was still in there, despite his new harden exterior. Izuku wanted to talk more but Garr had quickly silenced him by speaking.

"Harper, Octavia. Take him and Tsuyu into the underground base. You know what to do."

Izuku was confused by this. They had the advantage now. They could win!

"I can still fight! We can do this together!"

Garr raised his voice. The force of it causing Izuku to flinch at the volume.

"No!"

Then he lowered it.

"All For One is too strong for us…he's absorbed so many Quirks that now he's practically invincible…"

Garr left a pair of small hands lightly touch his arm. He looked down to see Tsuyu looking up at him, worry etched on her features.

"Garr. What's going on?"

He gently laid his hands on his wife's stomach.

"I'm sorry love…Octavia, do it."

Octavia gently lifted Tsuyu into her arms before she could resist, and took off towards the entrance to the underground base. Harper right behind her. Tsuyu was yelling for him. She wanted to know what was going on. Garr tightened his fists. He spoke then to Izuku.

"Go. Harper will explain everything to you."

He gave a thumbs up at Izuku.

"Trust me. Now go!"

Izuku nodded and started running for the entrance of his base. The other three had already entered. All For One appeared in front of him barring his path, but Garr was there just as quickly.

"Go Izuku!"

Garr watched as Izuku disappeared into the base. He then looked up at All For One, he stood several inches taller than him. Erika stood behind her brother.

"Remember we don't have to beat him. We just have to give them enough time to complete the mission."

Garr's hands began to generate light. His expression set in seriousness. He then gave a small grin.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

* * *

One thing that they both had overlooked was Tomura. And that he had disappeared.

Izuku had reached the large room that used to hold most of the people that they had rescued over the years. He saw Tsuyu and Octavia standing by the memorial wall. He could tell by her flowing tears that she was looking at the section of class 1-A. Harper was in the middle of the room, she looked to be in deep meditation. He came up to Tsuyu and Octavia. Tsuyu looked up as he approached.

"Oh, Izuku…I'm so sorry! I had no idea things were so awful…"

He shook his head. He was looking at the wall too.

"There wasn't any way you could have known…you were the first one who we thought had died. We only put you as missing because we couldn't find your body."

Izuku picked up a stone engraver off of the ground and started chiseling into the stone. Shoto Todoroki. Toru Hagakure. Eijiro Kirishima. Itsuka Kendo.

"Shoto and Toru were killed before you arrived. Eijiro and Itsuka before that. Shoto and Toru were going to get married after this fight…"

Octavia felt uncomfortable being the third wheel in this emotional moment between friends. She sighed loudly, gaining their attention.

"I guess I should tell you both what's going on. Just bear with me here as I explain. I'm not the explainer, I'm just the one who punches things."

She smiled nervously under their stares. Especially Tsuyu's. Her sister in law could be scary when she wanted to, especially since she became pregnant.

"Well, we're planning to reverse time using Harper's Quirk."

Izuku looked over to where Harper was, before looking back at Octavia.

"Her Quirk is time travel?"

Octavia nodded once, she watched her younger sister with sadness.

"Yes. She will rewind time. She'll allow Izuku to keep his memories so he'll be able to hopefully prevent this future. But…"

Her eyes locked with Tsuyu's and moved down to her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes. She sobbed.

"Everything we have now…will vanish. It'll cease to exist, and we won't remember any of it. Harper has never pushed her powers to their limit so we don't really know how far back she can take you. We estimate somewhere around five years is her limit."

Tsu's hands immediately covered her stomach. She thought about Garr's recent behavior, how he didn't want to get into any of the mission details with her. She could only think one thing. He knew. Octavia seemed to know what her track of thinking was.

"Tsu. I know what your thinking, and yes Garr knows what is going to happen. But if it helps, he has been against it from the beginning. The only reason he came along was Erika and Harper were still going to attempt the mission. He knew without him the mission would likely fail."

Tsuyu just stayed quiet her eyes downcast. Izuku brought his hand to his forehead where he began to massage it. He had a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Every Quirk has some kind of drawback. What happens if she uses the kind of power needed to send me back?"

Octavia sighed.

"Well…weather it works or not…she'll die, but we're confident it'll work. She has been focused on her training. She willingly volunteered for this mission. It'll be fine. When it works time will be reversed. We'll be fine."

Izuku thought about it.

 _'A chance to reverse everything that has happened…even if it is only a few years. I can do something different and save more people, maybe even Ochaco…'_

He looked over at Tsuyu. He had no right to decide the fate of her child.

"Tsu…what do you think?"

She took a deep breath, hands rubbing her swollen belly.

"It's ok Izuku."

Her voice was shaky.

"Octavia said they don't know how far you will actually go back. If it is what they say her limit is and you go back five years. I'll have just gotten married. So, I'll still have my child eventually. It is hard to except, but I want to raise my child in a peaceful world."

Izuku could tell she was having a hard time, but he could tell she was trying to be strong. He nodded.

"Alright…let's do it."

* * *

Outside Garr and All For One exchanged blows with each other. Garr clearly dominating the fight due to his sister providing assistance. Every time All For One attempted to land a blow on Garr, Erika would prevent it with her Quirk allowing Garr to land several hard blows. All For One was flung back landing down on one knee. Garr and Erika stood side by side.

"Damn everything we hit him with doesn't seem to work. We left him idle for too long."

Erika held out her hands towards their enemy. Her ears and eyes bleeding from using her Quirk at full power holding back All For One, who was using all his power.

"It's fine…just a few more minutes and Harper will finish this."

Garr looked at his sister, any more of this and she'd collapse from exhaustion.

"Sis…head inside with the others. You are no more use out here."

She looked at him with blood filled eyes. If she was honest with herself, she could barely stand. She had pushed herself hard in this fight. Supporting her brother had been hard, but without her support, she didn't know how long he'd actually last.

"Brother you need my help."

Garr smiled.

"It's fine sis…just go and make sure they're safe."

Erika sighed, clearly defeated.

"Alright. Just…stay safe."

She jogged towards the entrance. All For One just watching her go into the underground base.

"Well now that we're alone what do you say we go all out?"

All For One turned back at Garr's question.

"Are you sure that's wise? Your partner was the only reason none of my blows connected. Now that she is gone you have no protection."

Garr suddenly was surrounded by yellow light.

"That's what you say…but I have people to protect! I won't let you proceed as you want anymore!"

Both combatants sped towards each other the impact from them meeting in the middle made a small carter where they stood. Garr blasted All For One with a blow to his stomach, who in return had Impact Recoil active that sent the damage back to Garr.

"Arrgh! Damn you!"

Garr braced himself as All For One floated away from him.

"It's shame really. You have such a powerful Quirk. I'd dare say you are as strong as my old rival All Might. How about you join with me? I'd hate to waste such potential by killing you."

Light erupted around Garr in an explosion of light. The brightness caused All For One to retracted his new eyes into his skin.

"Shut UP!"

The light died down as it formed around his hands and feet.

"We should've put you to death years ago! Damn orders!"

Garr blasted himself forward charging towards his enemy.

"SOLAR! IMPACT!"

"Ultimate Combination!"

Both moves collided in a large explosion. Rubble and smoke flying through the air as it was kicked up by the force of the blows.

* * *

Izuku laid down in the middle of the large room with his head in between Harper's hands. A faint purple glow coming from her hands and covering his body faintly. Tsuyu and Octavia standing off to the side watching. Harper smiled brightly at Izuku, her eyes shining with youth.

"Don't worry you'll remember everything when you wake up."

He chuckled nervously, old Izuku would have been a mumbling mess of nerves and trying to get as much information about their Quirks as humanly possible.

"Right. Sorry just nervous. It's not every day you get sent back in time."

Harper just nodded.

"That's true…this is actually a first for me too. I mainly use my abilities to either slow down my enemies or to speed up my own actions."

He thought about what she had said before asking.

"Does your Quirk affect your own age?"

She looked lost in her thoughts before answering.

"It does. When I speed up my own time it does age me faster, but I am able to reverse it by slowly reversing my own time. I've never had to go far back though. An hour at the most."

Izuku watched as Harper's gaze turned up to look her sister and sister-in-law. Her gaze was filled with sadness. She quickly looked down at him and stared at him tensely.

"Izuku…I need you to do something for me."

She was very serious. That much he could tell.

"Yeah. Of course."

She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear her as she talked.

"Just before you laid down, I spoke to Tsuyu in private. She doesn't know but I copied her memories during our conversation."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"You can copy memories?"

She nodded, continuing.

"Yes. I stopped time for her while I did it. I'm going to store them in you. You won't be able to access them but you'll be able to give them to Tsuyu when you meet her."

He looked confused.

"But Octavia said your estimated time reversal is at a max of five years?"

She just shook her head lightly.

"No, that's just what I want them to think…in reality, I can send you back ten years in the past, I just need you to think of a memory from back then. Its kind of like a beacon for me to focus on."

He was honestly amazed. He'd never heard of such a powerful Quirk, except for maybe his and Eri's.

"How do I give Tsuyu her memories?"

The purple glow from her powers became slightly brighter.

"I've already stored her memories in you. All you need to do touch her and she will receive all her memories back. I don't have time to explain all the details but trust me. There is a reason for this."

He honestly didn't even know where to start with everything he was told, but he already decided to trust them.

"Alright. Don't worry I will give Tsu her memories, and I promise to fix this."

Harper smiled as she closed her eyes, she focused her powers to their fullest. The purple light shining brightly now. Izuku thought of several memories before settling on one. The day that he had first met Ochako at the entrance exam.

Octavia watched as her little sister and Izuku were engulfed in a bright purple light. Soon it would be done. She sighed. She wished could be out with her elder brother fighting right now. She was built for combat with her strength increasing Quirk, but someone needed to guard Harper and the others. She hated to even admit it but she was much better suited to this task. Her brother was much stronger than her and her sister, Erika, was the perfect support for him.

"This sucks…"

Tsuyu smiled at Octavia's quiet whining. Out of all the Olsen siblings, excluding her husband, of course, Octavia was the easiest to talk to and get along with. She was an extrovert in every sense of the word.

"You want to fight don't you."

Octavia just nodded.

"Yeah. But I understand why it's better to stay here. I would only get in their way out there."

Octavia saw something rushing towards them out of the corner of her eye, she quickly lifted Tsuyu and dodged just as a man with his upper body covered in hands, passed where they just stood. Octavia cursed as she let Tsuyu down and stood in front of her. Her body doubling in size, as she came to stand in front of the enemy in front of her. She knew him from the information they had on him on file.

"Tomura Shigaraki…"

Tomura's red eyes lingered on Octavia before looking over at the purple light that enveloped Izuku and Harper. He then turned his gaze back on Octavia.

"I don't know exactly what you're doing, but I doubt my master would like it."

He seemed to grin under the hand covering his face.

"So, I'm going to kill you all now."

Tomura moved at a speed that Octavia wasn't ready for, and was in front of her before she could react. His hand thrust out toward her face. Just before his hand could touch her face, she felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around her and move her away in time. Tsuyu released her and quickly hopped away from the dangerous foe.

"Thanks, Tsuyu!"

Octavia felt that she now had the advantage now and using her powerful legs charged her foe. She sent a powerful right jab straight into Tomura's midsection. The blow was enough to send him flying into the wall, but not before he was able to touch her right arm. Octavia looked down at her arm as it started to decay.

"Damnit!"

She watched with horror on her face as the decay slowly made its way up her arm and towards the rest of her body. Tsuyu jumped next to her and made to grab her but Octavia backed away from her.

"Don't Tsu! It'll spread to you!"

Tomura was now standing and making his way over to them. His gaze locked on Tsuyu.

"Well, now you are next frog."

Suddenly he was engulfed in a blue light and suddenly his body was crushed a moment later. The same blue light covered Octavia's right arm stopping the decay from spreading further. The blue light vanished once the decay had stopped. Octavia was no longer in danger. She looked over at the entrance to the large room and found her older sister standing there. Her hands outstretched towards them, blood pouring out of her ears and eyes. She leaned against the wall as Octavia ran to her, supporting Erika on her left side.

"Geez, sis. You look like shit."

Erika laughed softly.

"You don't look much better…"

They made their way over to where Tsuyu now stood, watching the purple light become even brighter than before.

BOOM!

The ceiling crashed in and a figure came crushing through it. Garr slammed into the ground and laid there. The flight suit he wore was tattered and torn, revealing the black and blue flesh below. His arms were clearly broken and his right leg was bent at an odd angle.

"Garr!"

Tsuyu ran to her husband and dropped down to his side. Garr could barely turn to look at her, his breathing hitched as he turned to her, and smiled.

"I'm sorry love…I wasn't able to hold him off anymore."

She placed his head on her thighs placing his head against her stomach, where Garr could feel their child kicking around in her. Garr smiled as he felt their child being lively.

"It is excited today, love..."

She let her tears land freely on his face. She could tell that if he didn't receive any medical attention that he would die. She could only pray that Harper could finish before it was too late. She smiled down at Garr as more tears came. She could at least tell him what she already knew.

"He is excited, Garr."

Garr's eyes lit up.

"He? We have a son?"

He coughed roughly, blood coming up. His smile remained though.

"A son…"

His gaze searched her features lovingly.

"Thank you…love. You…you both are everything to me…"

She gently cradled his head.

"Shhh…just rest now…it's almost over."

Octavia and Erika had made their way over to them just as All For One floated down from the hole. Octavia sneered at him.

"Shit. Now what?"

All For One landed near them. His suit was torn and burnt, several pieces of it missing exposing destroyed flesh that was slowly healing. His face split open as two eyes revealed themselves and landed on the group in front of him. He noticed the crumbled mess that used to be Tomura behind them and then turned to the hard to miss purple light shining in the center of the room.

"It's over. Time to end this once and for all."

* * *

Izuku could see everything that was going on behind the light, but he was paralyzed. Nothing he did could force himself to move. He tried to yell for Harper to help them, to do anything. She was completely still. He could see them all at All For One's mercy. He felt his anger rise, he tried to activate One For All, but his power wouldn't come.

"It's alright now Izuku…"

His eyes snapped upwards at Harper. She was staring down at him smiling.

"It is done your memories of that day spoke to me…now it's time to go. Please don't forget your promise…"

She fell over as the light surrounded him. He felt himself regain movement in his limbs and he sprung up and checked Harper's pulse. She didn't have one, she had died just as they said…

* * *

All For One and the others turned towards the now flashing light as it completely enveloped Izuku. Erika saw Harper laying on the ground unmoving. She let a few tears spill from her watery eyes.

"It's done…we won."

All For One sensed that something was wrong and aimed for Izuku.

"Ultimate Combination!"

He shot off towards Izuku but found himself unmovable by Erika who shot her hand out towards him. Blue energy holding him in place. Blood poured from her eyes and ears. She gasped. Dropping her hand, the wave dropping around their foe. All For One felt his movement return but found himself stopped by Octavia who had grappled him with her remaining arm. Her feet dug into the ground as she slowed him to a crawl. She roared.

"We won't let you through!"

He knocked her away and in a burst of speed came towards Izuku his fist coming down…and passing right through the space that Izuku had been standing. All For One looked around the room for him but he was gone. He had disappeared right before his blow hit. He then noticed that the area around them was slowly fading away. Everything was vanishing right before him. He attempted to yell but found that he had no voice. He saw that his own body was transparent as he slowly faded.

Tsuyu helped Garr sit up as they watched everything fade. Harper and Octavia had already vanished. Erika's body was transparent and then faded completely. Tsuyu felt the changes as she saw herself start to go. Both her and Garr were the last ones. She brought her lips to his forehead, giving him one last kiss. Garr spoke to her faintly, she could barely hear him.

"I will always find you, my love…I love you…"

She smiled. She wanted him to see her smile one last time.

"I love you…I'll see you soon."

Then everything was gone…

* * *

Izuku's eyes opened and he…he was falling straight towards the ground.

 _'What?'_

Suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. He was suspended in the air.

 _'Wait this is…'_

He turned his head to the right and his gaze widened.

 _'Ochaco!...'_

That's chapter 2. I'm a little behind on posting due to illness, but I got it out. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I'll be releasing OC profiles either Monday or Tuesday, but we'll still update bi-weekly. Thanks! Please Review!


End file.
